wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aviva/@comment-4927386-20120628034326/@comment-4927386-20120629114001
Ok, guess I'll write the next part. :/ Chris made it tithe raven that night. Of coarse it was too dark for him to see if Kate was at the bottom. Chris: What time is it? (looks at creature pod) 11:00PM? That late? Well, if I start climbing now, even if she's not down there, I'll be back up before sunrise. Chris geared up and started down the cliff. Pretty soon, his headlamp shone on a glimpse of pink! IT WAS KATE! Chris: Oh No! Kate?! KATHERINE! KATHERINE!! Kate moved a little, but didn't respond. Then Chris knew, she was in trouble. He made it to the bottom as quickly as he could. He unbuckled himself, and ran to Kate's side. He called Martin on his creature pod. Chris: (on creature pod) Martin? Martin come in! Are you asleep? Martin:(wide awake) I'm here Chris did you find her? Chris: Yes. Martin: Whew! Chris: Don't breath a sigh of relief just yet, she's in really bad shape. Aviva: Like...how bad? Chris: Well, for one, she's awake, but unresponsive. I'm in a raven northeast of your location. Koki: Got right here on the GPS. Chris: I think she fell down the raven and hit her head pretty hard. Martin: Say no more Chris. Jimmy's taking off. We'll be there in a few minutes. Chris turned off his creature pod. Then he realized Kate was starting to slip away again. Chris: no no no! (shakes Kate to keep her awake). Kate, stay with me. I know you're cold, and it's hard, but you need to stay awake. Martin, your Mom, and everyone will be here very soon. Just hold on a little bit longer. Kate looked at Chris. She found his hand and held it as if to say "I'll always fight, no matter what.". Martin: OH NO! Chris: What? What is it?! Martin: Jimmy! I thought the Tortuga was charged?! Koki: It's not he Tortuga, something's wrong with the solar panels! Aviva: Of all the times to breakdown! Martin: Guess were gonna have to go by Creatara. Chris: What happened?! Martin: OH! The solar pannels stopped working! We'll have to drive in the Creatara. Aviva: Unfortunatly, instead of being there in 5 minutes, we'll be there in 30. Chris: It'll take THAT long?!!! Martin: I know, but we don't have any other choice! Chris: Alright. See you in a few. Chris turned off his creature pod. He knew it was gonna be too late. Kate was already on the brink as it is. Chris: I'm sorry Kate, I should have gotten here sooner. Kate saw a tear run down Chris' face. Kate tried really hard, and she was able to. Kate: I...it's not your fault. Chris: (astonished) What? Kate: It's mine. Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing! Kate: I should have been smarter than to walk down the cliff. If I had found a slope not as steep, we wouldn't be here right now. Lovemeaviva, PLEASE write the next part. :)